Norman vs. The Mouse Queen
As Norman made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Norman!" cried Snakes. Shining Armor lept across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, flying. Selene climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Norman riding on top of Shining Armor, leaving with Bill, Snakes, and Red. "Hurry, hurry, Norman!" called Bill. Selene started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the English boy mouse. Norman dodged them by rolling out of the way. Selene cast another lightning bolt, and Norman nearly missed it. Then Selene raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missile as Norman tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Norman and the three Goodie Gang Members were now getting close to Eric's castle. But Selene was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Eric's castle cast my spell!" said Selene, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Eric's castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Norman saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Selene laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Norman, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Bill, Snakes, and Red saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Norman quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Norman, blocking his path. But Norman cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three Goodie Gang Members, Norman thrust his sword at them as the Goodie Gang Members zapped them. All were gone, and Norman finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Bill, Snakes, Red, and Shining Armor were approaching Eric's castle. Selene saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Norman was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Selene appeared, making Norman and Shining Armor come to a halt. "Oh no!" exclaimed Shining Armor, "It's Queen Selene!" Selene announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermilion fire, Selene's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Selene inside, Norman, Shining Armor, Bill, Snakes, and Red became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into anything, but THE GREAT ANIMAL! The Great Animal now has metallic blue scales. She had green wings that matched her fur and tail lining. And her eyes were bloodshot red with anger. Selene roared at the English boy mouse in her great animal form. Norman then courageously charged towards her. Red also charged towards her, but he was held back by Bill yet again. As Norman got closer, Selene shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Norman took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Norman got right back up as breathed another blast of fire at him. But Norman combated against it by whacking the Great Animal on the nose with his sword, causing her to growl in pain and snap her jaws at him. Norman quickly got away as Selene blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then she lunged at Norman and bit at him, but she missed him as Norman jumped back. "Look out, Norman!" yelled Shining Armor. Norman then hid as Selene looked for him. When she got near him, Norman jumped out and slashed at her head with his sword. Selene shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then she reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Norman realized that he had no chance against the pure evil animal head-on. So he climbed back on top of Shining Armor as the Great Animal took to the air. But Selene chased after the English boy mouse. Selene continued to breathe fire at him, but Norman dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at her face. It was a direct hit, and Selene roared at him. Norman climbed up to a cliff, and Selene to pursue him. But when Selene reached the limit, she entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Norman nowhere in sight. She looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the English boy mouse's sword was shot at her as something shot by. And Selene took a hit from it. Then she was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, Selene spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Norman and Shining Armor tried to avoid it after hitting Selene multiple times. When he tried to run past her, Selene shot at him, but she missed. Watching the whole scene, the three Goodie Gang Members and Shining Armor could do nothing but watch in horror. When Selene breathed another blast of yellow fire, Norman blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. Selene laughed evilly. Norman quickly thought of a way to beat her now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against her. Then, he thought of Olivia and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And Selene dove after him. Norman realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Norman said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When Selene prepared to open her mouth to bite at Norman again, the English boy mouse quickly spun around and threw his sword right into her chest. And everything inside exploded! Selene groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, Selene took one final lunge at him, but Norman jumped out of the way as Selene crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Norman landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of Selene. Queen Selene, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes